


Amorous Amortentia

by AndThatsShannii



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Love Potion, Draco loves Harry, Drarry, Fred and George Prank, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Sex, Strong Potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThatsShannii/pseuds/AndThatsShannii
Summary: Draco Malfoy starts acting weird and the twins seem a little bit more smug than usual. Harry doesn't know how to react to his arch enemy's new-found affection towards him. Will he be able to admit that part of him likes it? Will he give into temptations?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a multi-chapter Drarry story with some explicit scenes later on. This is my second Drarry, so please bear with me! All your feedback would be much appreciated.
> 
> A special mention to my beta reader, Kainka! She's an amazing writer! If you like my stuff, check hers too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall on the Thursday morning our story begins, nothing about the bewitched ceiling or magical people suggested that anything strange or abnormal would happen. Well, that is except for the extra mischievous grins on Fred and George’s faces as they bid him an extremely enthusiastic “Good morning, Harry” in unison. Harry’s first instinct was to ignore it. Was anything too weird for the twins? He had long since given up attempting to predict their actions. He sat down next to Ron, tucking his legs underneath the table before setting his eyes upon some particularly juicy-looking sausages.

“Anything less dull in the papers today? Has Fudge seen the light about Voldemort yet?” Ron, Hermione and the twins winced in unison. Right. He should probably avoid saying the name out loud. He never did quite understand it, though. These people, who were brave enough to join an underground organisation in the name of fighting against Voldemort, still feared his name?

George raised his eyebrows, a lopsided smile playing on the corners of his mouth. “Are you _actually_ expecting the Daily Prophet to report the _News_? Be reasonable, Harry!”

“I do have some news for you, though, young Mr Chosen-One.” Fred piped in, sharing secretive sideways glances with his doppelgänger. He leant forward and opened his mouth as if to speak. Then, he changed his mind. “Actually, I think it would be more fun if you found out by yourself. Don't you, George?” Matching smug smiles were plastered upon the twins’ faces.

Harry sighed. “What’s the password for the passage behind the portrait of Temeritus Shanks? _No news is good news_. Clearly, he’s never met Fred and George Weasley”

Harry, knowing it was useless to try to pry any information from them, quickly dropped the subject and the topic of conversation changed to essays and OWLs. How could anyone possibly pass their Defence Against the Dark Arts when Umbridge had banned everyone from actually _learning_ the subject? The thought of all of these wizards being so unprepared for what was waiting outside the gates made his jaw clench and his fists tighten into pale, white balls. How many people’s lives were at risk, simply because the Ministry was too stupid to even hear reason? Voldemort was out there, lurking in the shadows and all they could do was sit around and twiddle their thumbs until —

Fred and George turned their heads sharply to the Slytherin table, eyes falling upon Draco Malfoy, who had taken a particularly large gulp from his goblet of pumpkin juice. They turned back to the others, smiles stretching from ear to ear. Harry was immediately reminded of the muggle story involving a large Cheshire Cat who could disappear and reappear in a second. Fred and George were definitely more mysterious than an apparating feline. 

“Are you two going to tell me what’s going on? What did you do to his drink?” Confusion was clear in Harry’s voice as he stared from one twin to the other, interrogatively.

“All will be revealed in due course, Harry.” Fred straightened his back and smiled innocently, but his eyes gave him away, as they darted from George to Harry and back again, amused.

His brother nodded. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Do you really want to know what goes on in their minds, mate?” Ron nudged Harry in the ribs before standing up and stretching lazily, “Right. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to find out what happens if you turn up late for Umbridge’s _Defence Against the Dumbledore_ class.”

Umbridge’s class was just as useless and boring as always. They sat in silence, reading up on the theory of spell-casting and wand-waving, before answering a series of short questions on what they had just learnt. The saccharine professor sat proudly at the head of the class, eyes scanning, looking for any sort of noise. Student gatherings were banned, she would tell them. It was all for their own protection. The spreading of pointless rumours and false information would fill their heads with dangerous ideas. Rebellious nature could spread like wildfire — unadulterated and unrewarding. She looked Harry directly in the eyes as she said this. For a moment, the scar on the back of his hand seared red hot, agreeing with Umbridge’s every word wholeheartedly. _I must not tell lies._

Near the end of the lesson, Harry absentmindedly raised his head, neck hurting from the constant stooping over his desk. He locked onto the most unexpected pair of grey eyes, which were burning a hole into his brain. Draco Malfoy had fixed him with an unblinking stare. He said nothing. He did not have the usual half-disgusted, half-bored expression he routinely scanned the class with. He did not even look away when he realised he had gotten Harry’s attention.  Instead, he just sat there: silent, dazed, transfixed. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly and motioned with his hand, giving Malfoy a silent _what do you want?_

Nothing. Malfoy simply sat and stared, as still as if he had been petrified. It did not matter much, though. Harry had much more on his mind to worry about than Malfoy’s weird behaviour. All thoughts of Fred and George’s vague attitudes at breakfast had long since been wiped from his memory. By the time the lesson had ended, Harry’s mind had returned to Umbridge’s tyrannical restrictions and the DA’s evening meeting. What would he teach them? They had yet to perfect the patronus. He remembered how long it had taken him to muster the happiness to produce even an incorporeal patronus charm. Maybe they should focus on that more this session, and possibly finish with a small duel. 

He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he did not notice the silver-blonde haired boy standing at the doorway to the Grand Staircase and bumped straight into him. He was met immediately with a sudden hint of what seemed to be treacle tart and the smell of a new broomstick.There was something else mixed in there. Something which smelled faintly of a sweet, floral perfume, but only a hint. 

“Sorry.” Harry coughed an apology without even looking up. A few Slytherin students sniggered as they pushed past him, but no reply from this person. He raised his head to see exactly what they were laughing at. There was Draco Malfoy looking particularly dumbfounded, mouth making little popping sounds as he opened and closed it like a fish out of water, trying desperately to find enough words to form a sentence. _He had just apologised to Draco Malfoy_ and the boy wasn’t taking the opportunity to insult him. What was going on today?

“Look Malfoy,” Harry continued, hiding his budding curiosity with extra sharpness to his tone, “are you just going to stand there? If you’re going to say something stupid, just get it over with or let me go.”

This seemed to bring Malfoy back to reality. His face returned to the smirk Harry was so used to seeing. Harry would have almost believed this sudden shift back to normality, if not for the fact that Draco turned on his heel and left without so much as another word. The staircases continued to move through the open door in his peripheral vision as his eyes wondered upwards, as if asking some higher power for an answer to today’s strange happenings. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his temples and sighed heavily before heading down the moving staircases to set off towards a Hagrid-less Care of Magical Creatures class. 

By dinner, Harry felt completely perplexed. Fred and George exchanged sly looks, shifting their gaze from Harry to Draco and back again. Ron rolled his eyes, feeling the constant need to inform Harry that Malfoy had _still_ not blinked, but was staring at him with great focus. Hermione was too absorbed in her book to care. If Umbridge was not going to give them what they needed for their OWLs, she argued, then she would try her best to learn as much as she could. All the Defence Against the Dark Arts books has been moved to the Restricted Section — even the ones specifically tailored for the clueless first-years — and she felt a strange thrill from doing something which was so openly against the school rules. Maybe all this constant rule-breaking was rubbing off on her. Harry wished she would pay more attention, though, as he was slowly coming to the conclusion that he must have lost his mind. He had resolved to say nothing at all. The twins would not tell him what was going on and he did not want to fret about it any more than he already was. This was Draco Malfoy, after all. Why did it matter to him what Fred and George had done to the Slytherin? If anything, if they had put some crazy kind of potion into his drink, it was probably a good thing. All the same: the way he was staring at Harry now was unsettling. And then there was that strange, gorgeous smell, as if Malfoy had put on a special cologne tailor-made to suit Harry’s —

“Amortentia!” Harry stood up suddenly, knees bucking slightly as they pressed against the unmoving wood of the bench, fixed in place by magic and the weight of twenty students. A few of his fellow Gryffindors looked at him as if he had just begun to froth at the mouth: a strange combination of wonder, confusion and pity.

“What are you on about, Harry?” Ron was more conscious of the staring than Harry was. He tugged on his best friend’s sleeve, trying in vain to pull him back into a seating position.

George smiled knowingly. “It seems that little Harry has had a ‘eureka’ moment”

“You spiked Draco Malfoy’s drink with powerful love potion?” Harry was incredulous. Of all the things that the twins could have done, why did it have to be this?

“Wait,” Ron looked between his brothers and his best friend stupidly, a mouthful of chicken muffling his speech, “isn’t that the strongest love potion ever?” 

“Why?” Was the only thing Harry could say. He glanced back over to the Slytherin table, where the same pair of intense, grey eyes continued to bore a hole into his brain. He gulped, suddenly feeling extremely hot and uncomfortable. “How long does it last anyway?”

“You remember our friend Dobby in the kitchen? We may have bribed him with a few pair of socks. It just depends on how much he has!”

“And how much did you give him?” Harry asked flatly, heart sinking more with every second, “How does Dobby even know where Malfoy is sitting?”

“Details, details!” Fred laughed, wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a smug expression. 

Harry had nothing to say to that. He looked around at his friends with a mixture of exasperation and confusion, but this seemed to do no good. Ron was already giving his chicken lustful stares, too hungry and too accustomed to the twins’ misbehaviour to care. Hermione had barely flinched since they sat down, so engrossed in her book. Harry had few other friends who could side with him this year, what with everyone’s failure to see the blazingly obvious truth that Voldemort had returned. Neville was too far along the table to hear, instead giving Harry a weak smile before looking down absent-mindedly at his crockery. What could he do? Could he just march over to the Slytherin table and demand that Malfoy stop eating? Would he even want to go near the person who has had a strong dose of love potion? What does it do to people? Would it make Malfoy pursue him aggressively? There were so many unanswered questions.

“What do you want from me? What do I need to do to stop this?” Harry’s heart sunk as he said the words, as he knew immediately that there was nothing that could be done.

“Oh, Harry! If only it were that simple!” Fred grinned.

“All we want.” George continued, “is for you to let us have our fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please feel free to have a look at my other Drarry story (which is currently just a kiss between them, but will get a second chapter if I get enough demand). It's called Somewhere to Hide: my first Drarry fanfiction ever!
> 
> Please give me as much feedback as possible! It would be very helpful! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
